


爱是地狱冥犬

by bearZzz



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearZzz/pseuds/bearZzz
Summary: 当Credence了解了爱是什么时，爱已经将他撕碎了。





	爱是地狱冥犬

爱，奢侈的犹如遥远的星辰，但对Credence来说，星辰这个概念对他来说太过陌生，爱更像桌子上摆着的麦芬蛋糕，柔软的松饼，或是清晨在一束阳光中飞舞的尘埃。爱是一扇透明的门，他站在另一端看他们被爱滋润，而他永远无法成为他们一员。

但现在他被爱着，就像被承诺那样爱着。Andreas先生撕开了Credence的衬衫，扣子被崩开，啪嗒啪嗒掉在地上，他把衬衫团起来，塞进了男孩的嘴里，Credence觉得嘴角好疼，仿佛要被撑爆撕裂了，他的两只手腕都被男人在背后攥紧，他只好用头蹭着床单以减缓疼痛，这个动作让他的屁股翘地更高了。Andreas先生笑了，他捏住了Credence的下颚，说：“你像条母狗。”

Tom Andreas即是真理，Credence真成了一条母狗了。他撑裂的嘴角又被迫挤进了一根手指，男人的指甲剐蹭着他的口腔内壁，直到男孩发出类似角马被鳄鱼咬住脖子时的悲鸣，他才把手抽出来，他把手上的口水和血渍随手擦在Credence的光裸的后背上。男孩的后背真好看，瘦骨嶙峋的有瘦骨嶙峋的美感，他抚摸他腰背处陷下去的线条，就像摸着上等的玉石，他想起了缅甸的玉石市场，他咬住男孩的腺体，边含含糊糊地说：“下次我带你一起去远东，那里很适合你。”

Credence耳鸣眼花，他听不清男人说了什么，他瑟缩着，尽管他意识已经有些不清，但刻入骨血的恐惧如影随行。这只是一个开始，接下来的性爱接近于泥石流、飓风、海啸和火山喷发，那是一场灾难且他无能为力。Andreas无端想起了他第一次见Credence，那时候男孩才十五岁，刚刚分化，他低着头羞赧与性的耻辱席卷了他，他没有读过什么书，帮舅舅Elliot打字时满篇都是拼写错误，但他仍然把男孩儿留在了办公室，原因无他，男孩真漂亮，他的信息素真甜，每次他做不好工作时Elliot都将他半圈入怀中指导他，Elliot幻想着他在办公室里强奸Credence，他会告诉男孩这都是因为他爱他，爱到忍不住把阴茎插进他的屁股，他相信Credence会相信的，并且还会主动把裤子脱了给他看私处。但他总是没有机会，Andreas是Elliot的贵客，那时候他刚和第一个老婆离婚，他的眼睛只要是睁开的，便都在寻找猎物。他对Credence感叹：看啊，多完美的猎物，就算把他脖子咬断，他大概也只会抖几下。但他太小了，他不喜欢孩子。

再见到Credence是很多年后的事情了，那时候男孩已经是个大男孩了，大到把他肚子操大也是合法的年龄，Andreas与Barebone母子约在咖啡厅，听着Mary絮絮叨叨，Barebone家族曾经也辉煌一时，57年的经济危机击垮了许多企业，Barebone家族也不意外，年中他们宣布破产，随后变卖了新泽西的两处庄园和法国勃艮第的葡萄园，纽约的别墅也低价处理了，尽管如此仍填不满窟窿，Mary把主意打到了Credence身上，她早就这么想了，Credence如果是个Beta，那么她会让他做妹妹的男仆。但他是个Omega，干净的还没有被Alpha污染过的Omega，漂亮的Omega，待价而沽的Omega，值得在天秤另一端放上最重砝码的Omega，Omega，这个单词多好听啊，在嘴里咀嚼三圈后都能品出甜味来，Mary这才欣喜的发现了Credence的价值。她像个真正母亲一样，他关爱Credence，给他买合身的西装，给他配绅士才戴的礼帽，她给男孩擦上薄粉，再为他画上透明的唇膏。他清新漂亮的像橱窗里展示的草莓芝士蛋糕。

他给了Credence一场盛大的婚礼，也给足了Barebone家族面子，新婚之夜Andreas先生终于可以欣赏他的新娘的身体了，他看男孩满脸通红的脱下外套，马甲，又解开了衬衫，最后他赤条条的站在丈夫面前，神色大义凛然就像要献祭一样。Andreas先生被他逗笑了，他搂过男孩的腰，带着薄茧的手指揉弄着男孩的乳头，“你真可爱，宝贝，我爱你。”

Credence微微张着口，他像溺水一样喘息着，不知道是因为那句爱还是因为乳头被吸了，男孩的身体弓起且僵硬，就像一个死婴，Andreas先生强行把他掰开，然后进入了他。

Tom Andreas还没有操过处女，他的前三任老婆都是名流婊子，有几个像他这样被握住阴茎都会羞涩地蜷成一团呢，太新鲜，太有趣了。他竭力控制自己，Credence没有发现他总是深呼吸，那是他在克制自己的施暴欲，或者说杀意。

Andreas先生给了Credence一个耳光，男孩的右边脸立刻肿了起来，伴随而来的还有嗡嗡地耳鸣，他脑子里却响起了贝多芬奉上的一场风暴，紧接着是安泰尔混杂着飞机推进器、铁毡、金属片和钢琴声的钢铁芭蕾舞曲，最终是肖邦琴键下的绵绵细雨，他别无选择，他只能在剧烈的疼痛中与那些音乐家神交。Andreas扼住了他的脖子，加大力度顶弄着他泥泞的后穴，在他成结的一瞬间才松开手，Credence眼前闪烁着从不同方向射来的白光，白光熄灭时就只剩暗淡的灰黑，Credence不敢动，他要等到结消退。他从不喊疼，也不掉眼泪，只是总抖得很厉害，其余的都是麻木，Andreas觉得新奇又有趣，他从没见过这样的人，简直是个耐操的沙包。

没人问他为什么夏天还穿着长袖，他把衬衫领子立了起来，他以为这样可以遮挡住上面的掐痕淤青，但他不知道，他越是遮，越是彰显伤痕的存在，厨娘Kat和同伴讨论，他为什么不挣扎？女仆Lois说，他只是个孩子。是的，他只是一个无知的孩子，他以为这就是爱了——爱是先生温暖的怀抱，是他们一起进餐的清晨和傍晚，是先生为他讲欧洲历史的午后，也是深夜的强行插入与殴打。

在漫长的炎夏和数不尽的夜晚中，Credence怀孕了。第一个月他吐的厉害，可怜的男孩以为这是什么疾病的前兆。他不敢让外人知道，他好不舒服，每晚做完爱后他都觉得好像刚吞了一个铅球一样，小腹垂直地往下坠。在床上他第一次拒绝了Andreas的疼爱，他抓着丈夫的衣摆，恳求道：“先生，我不舒服，我不想做。”

Andreas将他的睡裙掀至胸口，他分开Credence的腿仔细的检查，他笑问男孩哪里不舒服？乖孩子可不能撒谎哦。

Credence眼圈红了起来，他从不撒谎，这是他从Barebone家学来的最好的品质。他并不辩解，他知道这场性爱在劫难逃，但他会更听话，Andreas先生许诺他只要他够听话，他就不会弄疼他。Andreas拍了拍男孩的屁股，笑道：“这才对嘛。”

男孩的腺体一如既往地被咬破，血渍顺着他脖颈流向他背部的凹陷，他正要把性器插进他的专属天堂时，男孩罕见地推开了他，他跑向卫生间，要命地干呕起来。他吐了半天，腰都快直不起来了，他扶着洗手台站了起来，他想解释，Andreas却一反常态的惊喜地笑了，他用浴衣把赤裸的Credence裹起来，他亲吻男孩的眉心，道：“我的宝贝，你可能怀孕了。”

无知的男孩心里想：原来这就是怀孕，Andreas先生将他抱起来，他说：“你应该早告诉我的。”

他帮Credence盖好被子，并向楼下打了个电话，五分钟后Lois送了一杯热牛奶过来，“喝一些，早点睡，宝贝，我们明天去医院做产检。”

Credence几乎要哭了，他握住Andreas先生的手，他不要去医院……Andreas先生亲吻他的发璇儿，“宝贝，相信我，不会有事的。”

一枚小小的胚胎正在他子宫里扎根发育，他有一个孩子了，这个孩子双亲健全，他的先生爱他，必然会像爱他一样爱这个孩子，他也会爱这个孩子，他收到双倍的爱，就会把多余的爱回馈给他。Credence这辈子从来这么激动过，他肚子里的是一棵结满爱的树苗啊。此时他是最幸福的人，他看着出租车外形形色色的人们，他觉得谁也没有自己更富足。他在狂喜中竟然流下了眼泪，Andreas先生惊疑地安抚他：“怎么了，宝贝？他很健康，还是……你不想要这个孩子？”说到不想要时Andreas咬字都重了，牙齿仿佛一台轧机。Credence喜极而泣，他靠在男人怀里，低啜道：“我太喜欢他了。先生，我爱他。”

Credence的肚子越发大起来了，家里的女佣来了两个更年长有经验的女性Omega来照顾Credence的饮食起居。Andreas某日决定要和男孩分屋住，Credence有些愕然，以为自己哪里得罪的丈夫，但他向来乖巧听话，便没提出异议。孕期的疲惫让他每晚都睡的很早，在他的梦境里，他肚子里那枚小小的种子健康坚强的破土而出，于是灰白的色调、终年不化的积雪与暗处滋生的绝望都因他而土崩瓦解，而Credence不知道，在他熟睡时，他的丈夫彻夜难眠，他渴望男孩的身躯，渴望进入他并留下自己的痕迹，他渴望到阴茎发痛。找到能操的洞并不难，但到底不是如他的小妻子般的处女。处女，这时他才惊觉，他竟然已经深深迷恋上了Credence。

Lois信奉基督，她总为Credence和他肚子里的孩子祷告，尽管她充满希望，但让一个有暴力倾向的男人克制本能几乎是不可能的，她潜意识里知道Credence的孩子必定留不住。但她没想到那日会来的那么快。男孩最近嘴里发苦，Lois给他煮了一些又酸又清爽的汤，喝完汤后他很快睡着了。Andreas最近不太回家了，以前的莺莺燕燕看他出来觅食又都凑了过来。Andreas每晚回家都要一两点了，有时候连着几天他都和Credence见不到一面。今晚或许是碰巧了，Credence做了噩梦，半夜惊醒，便看到浑身酒气的丈夫踉踉跄跄地往床边走，平时Andreas是不来的，Credence怯怯地说：“先生……？”

令人不悦的味道传来，Credence忍不住打了一个喷嚏，男人的膝盖压在了床沿处，柔软的床垫像突然向一侧倾翻了一样，Credence就要顺势滑了下去，男人攥住他细瘦的胳膊，Credence立刻警惕起来，他挣扎了下，这彻底惹恼了Andreas，那些太久没有沸腾过的施暴细胞被这微弱的刺激激活了，他骂道：“操你的，臭婊子，你敢打我？有我操你是你的荣幸……”他撕扯开男孩宽松的睡袍。男孩的后穴太紧了，他操不进去，Andreas给了Credence一耳光，然后得意洋洋地说：“看你还敢反抗？”Credence的唇角被他打出血渍来，然而男孩的甬道还是那么干涩，他干脆掐住了Credence的脖子，不管不顾的操了进去，Credence像只垂死的鱼，呼吸都艰难，更别说说话了，就连后穴被强制插入，血流不止，他也只是微微的挺了下腰。这场单方面的强奸是由Lois中断的，她不知道闯入夫人卧室的是谁，于是她在腰间藏了一把左轮手枪。若是Andreas没看到那黑黝黝的洞口，他定然无法停下自己的失控的行为。

此刻，他比花枝还脆弱的妻子双腿间流出的鲜血很快把身下的蓝色的床单染成诡谲的深褐色，Lois拿枪的手在颤抖，她下意识退了一步，并左手也抬起扶住了枪托，她道：“别动，离开这里。”

Andreas听话的举高双臂向外走去，他站在门口，茫然地看着眼前发生的一切，Lois用毯子裹好Credence，并叫来几个保镖一起将他抬到车里去。好在医院离这里不远，Credence并没有生命危险，只是孩子保不住了，听到医生和Andreas说的话，Lois轻轻地哭出了声。

Credence醒来是在医院，医院，又是医院，他父亲就死在医院，他母亲大方哀伤地操办着Barebone老爷的葬礼，转头却将所有天神才能剥夺的健康与财富全赖在Credence的头上，他跪在灵堂一天一夜，他又冷又乏，迷迷糊糊就在趴在地砖上睡了过去，起来时朦胧听到有人用流着涎水的语气说：“Omega呀，这是未被标记的Omega。”他猛然抬头，那个人正是自己已经是尸体的父亲。他在噩梦中哭醒，他是Omega，他是Barebone家族最无用的孩子，他是原罪。

Andreas先生一腮青茬，眼睛布满红血丝，他气恼、痛苦、后悔，但他对Credence为什么在医院里的事只字不提。Credence在神游后下意识摸向自己的腹部，那里已经瘪了下去，他掀开被子和衣服下摆，小腹上只留下了一道浅浅的疤痕。他沉默了，那些触手可及的幸福便飘远了。他慢慢地、漫漫地将身子滑向了被子的更深处，然后轻轻抽泣起来，Andreas手掌隔着被子放在了Credence的胳膊上，他用充满不安、疑惑和强撑的轻松的声音对Credence说：“宝贝，没事的，我们可以再生、再生一个。”

在此后的几周里，Andreas先生一反常态的温柔了起来，但他的小心翼翼低三下四都带着威胁的意味，好像他这么服侍被他殴打强奸至流产的Credence是他的恩赐，男孩若不领情，就有点不知好歹了。Credence却只觉得害怕，并且Andreas越殷勤，他越想逃离。但空气中弥漫的危险因子告诉他，他必须要哄好这只卧着的老虎，同时寻找退路，男孩苦不堪言，他白天要假装开朗哄着丈夫，晚上才有时间为逝去的孩子流几滴眼泪，他流泪的同时他还顾忌着身后的丈夫有否睡熟。

Andreas这次不再将他藏在家里，而是带他去参加一些社交活动，富家太太们看在他先生的面子上还是肯于他保持明面上的热络，可惜Credence不懂时尚，不懂艺术，不懂音乐，他甚至连字都认不全，太太们私下没少传Credence的闲话，后来愿意将邀请函递给他的越来越少，太太们的下午茶时光都没给他留一个位置。Credence知道自己不受欢迎便也识趣地不再去叨扰了，Andreas并不知晓此事，虽然每天晚饭他总免不了要例行公事问上几句，但他并不是真的在意，Credence也便含糊其辞盖了过去。实际上每天下午他都去学画画，起因是前几日他收到了画室的广告的传单，他在阅读时被扒手偷走了口袋里的现金，幸好有画室的女学生相助他才找回钱来，为了感谢他Credence在画室当了一下午模特，事后女学生邀请他加入画室，他在片刻的犹豫后还是答应了。

Credence也是在画室和Dick再见的，他们刚认识的时候还是中学时，那时候Dick是个胖墩儿，总穿着发黄的白色运动鞋与洗的近乎掉色蓝色Polo衫，他总是抓很多虫子又将它们放到女孩子的桌子上，或者将青蛙与老鼠带进教室，每次他的出现都会引起大众的不适感与厌恶的嘘声。当时他拼命想融入班级里的不良少年团体，但他充其量是那群爱用鼻孔看人的群体的笑柄。这时Credence转学过来了，作为转学生，他注定无法像他希望那样低调、不引人瞩目的生活，他漂亮，纤细，胆小，简直像只用鼻息就能折断翅膀的金丝雀，有好多人迷上他，其中就包括Dick。

“你变了好多，我都没认出来你。”Credence尴尬地笑笑，他多想说这句话时看着Dick的眼睛，可他们目光一交错他就低下了头，他难堪的抠着桌角或袖口，Dick也回以尴尬的笑容，道：“你也变了好多，更好看了。”他看向Credence无名指上的钻戒，试探地问道：“你结婚了？”

“嗯。”

任谁也无法想象，曾经的胖墩儿已经成了现在英俊有才华的年轻画家，Dick拿过两杯香槟，递给Credence一杯，Credence侧了侧头，并没有接过来，Dick自顾自地说：“对不起。”

“……你没有什么对不起我的。”Credence取下外套和围巾，道：“我要回家了，我丈夫还在等我。”

“一分钟就好，听我说两句好吗？”Dick的声音接近于哀求，Credence尴尬地低着头，Dick痛心、深情地自我剖析着：“我没有一天不想着这件事，我没有一天不在痛苦、自责，我没有一天晚上不做噩梦，Credence，我，我们，真是错的离谱……”

Credence摇头，他盯着地板上一块洒掉的啤酒行程的印渍，突然觉得整个空间在抖动，他尴尬极了，怎么还会有人当着他的面提起这件事呢？他语无伦次道：“那时候……只是同学间闹着玩而已，那只个游戏，我从没怪你。”他抬起头来，眼睛瞪得通红，道：“我可以走了吗？”

【Credence没有朋友，他总是发呆，Dick曾经耍过他，就像之前欺负女孩儿一样，但Credence无动于衷，他做过许多农活儿，那些东西根本吓不到他，他总是那样，平静的近乎呆滞。Credence成绩很差，他根本跟不上学习进度，他在学校时总是很努力，但还是没用，他根本没长一个适合学习的脑子，他每次都垫底，要知道在这里垫底可不容易，战争后一片荒芜，每个家庭都有不可言说的伤痛，心无旁骛地立刻投入学校生活绝非易事，看看xx家的孩子，让他们来上课都是难事呢，再看看xxx家的，他们认为玉米的收成比认识书本上的几个字重要多了，可就算如此，他还是垫底了。像他这种蠢笨偏偏又漂亮的男孩最容易引起注意了，Dick想进入的那个团体的老大Redmond圣诞节约了Credence，可Credence拒绝了，他说他要回叔叔的佛蒙特农场去照顾他的羊。

Redmond给了Dick一个加入他们的机会，他要在圣诞节把Credence约出来，并把他带到Redmond家在郊区的小别墅里……Credence不愿接受Dick的邀请，他必须要离开这里回到农场去，不然他妈妈会杀了他的小羊的，并且（还有一个理由Credence没说出口：他快发情了，而他必须在那之前将自己关在没人能进来的房间里。）可Dick太热情了，并且有些强势，多少让他看到了父亲的影子，Credence一害怕就只好答应了他，只是一顿饭，他想，吃完他就可以立刻到火车站离开这里。而且他揣着抑制剂，如果感到发情期的前兆他吃下抑制剂就好。

最先让Credence紧张起来的他发现Redmond的家长并不在，Dick撒了谎（Redmond的妈妈是在当地社区很有威望的外科医生，他的父亲是著名的人权律师），偌大的别墅里只有几个以Redmond为首的高中学生，Credence甚至想不起来他们是不是一个年级的，他也不确定对方的第二性别，他猜测这个屋子里或许只有一个Omega，Redmond给他倒酒，同时说一些低俗的黄色笑话，Credence用手盖着酒杯，强调他还没到合法饮酒的年龄，Redmond用接近悲悯地声音说：“哦，听话的小家伙，是不是你每天自慰几次都要告诉监护人，毕竟我们还没到合法做爱的年龄呢。”周围爆开哄堂大笑，Credence想要逃走，他想不通自己为什么要来到这里，他撞开起哄的人，最后却被Redmond弹了回来，Credence口袋里的抑制剂掉了出去，Redmond先是震惊，然后一脸的关怀之色，他捡起淡黄色的药管儿，无不自责地说：“哦，天哪，宝贝，你竟然是Omega，天哪……是我的错，你一定很惶恐吧？”他主动拿下了Credence手里的鸡尾酒，用眼神示意Dick给他倒一杯橙汁，“原谅我们的失礼，我还以为你是个Beta，喝点冰饮料，你会感觉好一点。”Credence点点头，他抿了一口橙汁，道：“我要回家了。”Redmond皱起眉，他长着一张刀削斧凿的俊脸，眉毛毛茸茸的连成一片，看起来就十分不好惹，他柔声问Credence是不是不把他们当朋友，他说话时黑潭一样的眼眸暗流涌动，Credence对他的畏惧来自于他对Alpha、父权的恐惧，他慌张地眨了眨眼，将杯中果汁一饮而尽。

没多久他开始头晕，畏寒流汗，实际上他快烧起来了，他的信息素违背他的想法疯狂从破碎的容器中溢出，有人剥开他的衣服，有人亲吻他的脖子，和被迫打开接受陌生人的信息素和性器官。

轮奸是男性之间最好的社交，Dick顺利加入了Redmond的小团体，他们在同一个空间袒露生殖器，与同一位男孩轮流性交，在彼此间展示最秘密的床上实力，他们在愉悦的气氛中成为共犯，事后还能在烟雾中共同回味被侵犯者的味道。

Credence醒来的时候他感到身上都是黏糊糊的，是汗、他泌出的体液和精液，他的身上到处是淤青、咬痕或者见血的伤口，他稍微动一下身体就觉得关节嘎吱嘎吱地响，他撑起身子，突然觉得嗓子干哑，他咳嗽了几声，吐出一些混杂着口水的稀薄精液，他勉强穿好衣服，从别墅走了出去，他想，现在他回到农场大概还能看到他的小羊，他在幻想中抱着小羊的脖子，将脸埋在它软绵绵、蓬松的羊毛里，尽管那里面藏着些泥土和羊粪，但他从未感到那么温暖。他摔倒在零下十五度天气下的公路上，额头上磕出了血，同时发起高烧。他在梦里回到农场，醒来却是熟悉的地下室，全家人对他被强奸的事情讳莫如深，他被辍学了，他的母亲也不让他去农场，他不知道，他的小羊早已经成了圣诞节的一道美食，如果他当时去了说不定还能分到一只羊腿呢。】

Dick将自己的名片塞到Credence的口袋里，道：“你可以随时找我，我一直都在。”他按住Credence的手，接近哀求地说：“请不要丢掉它，请让我赎罪吧。”

Credence不自然地笑笑，将名片随手塞进了兜子深处。


End file.
